


Generosity

by Theta-Signa (cathat77)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Non-Consensual Violence, Violence, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathat77/pseuds/Theta-Signa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The generosity that Peter bestows onto Stiles is paid back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generosity

It’s silent in the parking garage where Peter has him park his car. Stiles feels breathless, as if the edges of a panic attack are going to sneak up on him and whirl him into a dizzying breathless spin. He feels the cold seeping into his button-up shirt.

The gym had been pretty warm inside, and when Peter bit Lydia, Stiles hadn’t even felt the cold, even though his breaths came out puffy white. He felt mind-numbing fear running its sharp fingers down his neck. Peter Hale kept staring at him, and when he finally unlocked Scott’s Mac, he took a deep breath as Peter looked away from him.

He doesn’t feel that much better, but every breath he tells himself to take is one measure of security that he won’t end up a bloody corpse tonight. Peter’s satisfied hum tells him that whatever’s he’s here for is done - successful actually. Peter reaches out and grabs Stiles’s frail arm in his own. He offers the bite to him – insists on it. He could be so much stronger, so much more popular, on even standing with Scott again. He could be better, so much better. He could even get that girl he likes. Peter holds Stiles’s wrist to his mouth, waiting for an answer. He looks away, opens his maw with teeth growing and extending, and Stiles tries to rip his arm away.

“I could never be like you,” is what Stiles says. And, he couldn’t. He’d love to be like Scott, not warming the bench anymore, but he would never want to be like Peter. But, Peter won’t let him. He won’t let go of Stiles’s wrist. Stiles can tug and tug and tug again, but that only makes Peter’s claws dig into his skin. And, Stiles can already feel the blood trickling up his sleeve.

The first bite doesn’t hurt. It goes straight through his wrist. The shock of it is enough of a push that Stiles manages to rip his arm out of Peter’s gaping maw, even though dragging his arm of Peter’s teeth leaves flesh-torn tracks in his wrist. It’s enough that Stiles starts to run and wants to run far away. He doesn’t get far. Actually, he gets tackled to the ground, and the bites continue up his arm to his shoulder.

Peter’s cooing something into his ear, but all Stiles can hear is the blood pounding in his ears. Tears are running down his face, and his vision’s blurry. His face feels so hot. The bites continue onto his chest, and his breathing begins to slow. He feels sticky, and when he manages to look down, he’s in a pool of his own blood. Everything feels too fast or slow or something. He can’t even describe it anymore. It’s worse than a panic attack because he feels like he’s dying dying dying.

Peter’s lips are at his ear now, and the last thing Stiles hears before he blacks out is, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to run?”

He won’t know this until later, but an “anonymous” tip leads his father and the police to his bleeding broken body. He doesn’t heal easily – not like a werewolf ought to, but multiple werewolf bites will do that.  Peter doesn’t die that night when Scott frees Derek and Peter kills Kate Argent. He doesn’t die when Lydia walks out of her hospital room to yell at Stiles for leaving her there on the field, dragging her IV pole behind her, only to discover that Stiles was even worse off than she was. He doesn’t die when Stiles goes through his first full moon suddenly and without warning.

But, Stiles waits. He gains Peter’s loyalty. He convinces Derek and Scott to join them. They wait and train and get stronger. They are the ever-loving pack who doses him with wolfsbane slowly over the course of two months.

They wait until he wheezes because the wolfsbane has been sticking to the red blood cells in his blood and to his lungs. They wait until a new moon when the Alpha is at his weakest, and with Scott and Stiles holding down his arms, Derek rips out Peter’s throat with his mouth.

And, Derek is the Alpha now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble about what might have happened during and after Code Breaker but before season 2. It's meant to be a short thing without much depth or character exploration. It's just this idea that's been floating around in my head that I can't fully put into words exactly how I want it to be.


End file.
